The Queen's Guardian
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: It's a little over a week since the catastrophic turn of events on Elsa's coronation day and Queen Elsa is slowly growing used to her new life after 13 years of servitude in isolation. Now that she's free to use her powers in the open, Elsa still fears that her powers may cause harm without proper rehearsals-a difficult lesson she must embark on her own... (full summary in ch. 1)
1. Chapter 1: Temporary Bliss

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/The-Queen-s-Guardian-Ch-1-Temporary-Bliss-427709037

**(c) "The Queen's Guardian" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

**Summary:**

It's a little over a week since the catastrophic turn of events on Elsa's coronation day and Queen Elsa is slowly growing used to her new life after 13 years of servitude in isolation. Now that she's free to use her powers in the open, Elsa still fears that her powers may cause harm without proper rehearsals-a difficult lesson she must embark on her own... or is there another who is cursed and blessed with a similar gift?

* * *

_**They say that Jack Frost appears every winter and nips your nose, some say its true, others blow off the adage.**_

Well, this guardian certainly did exist.

The snowy haired boy was leaning on his staff idly whilst half-listening in on the conversation of his older colleagues. He didn't want to be here today, he sighed. Despite being a guardian and upholding his promises, Jack still disapprove being summoned in to discuss things like any other grown ups had to do. _Organization_. That term disgusted him. He preferred spontaneous events, they were always fun.

While North vehemently expressed his excitement for his idea of Christmas along with the Big Five's company, Jack couldn't help but notice a single light located on the neighboring continent. For some unexplaineable reason, he could sense it from a specific gold dot located in the East mountains that a disturbance was taking place in the season. He could feel it with every strand of hair rising from his neck-an unnatural sensation, one he hasn't felt since Pitch Black's arrival, but with a less threatening aura.

The guardian left the session, silently. He couldn't ignore the strong strong curiosity building inside his head. He didn't bother to excuse himself seeing as how the others were engrossed to plans.

* * *

Sometimes it's still feels like a dream that she can waltz out of her bedroom-her kingdom-and greet the people in the bustling streets of Arendelle. Has it only been a week since her coronation and the inevitable chaos? Definitely, her calendar replied.

Queen Elsa finished gathering her unruly platinum hair to a side French braid before exiting her quarter. The very moment she opened the door, she nearly jumped from fright. The young queen should have expected it, it was so very liker after all.

"Anna!" Elsa scolded.

"She was biting her lower lip to cover her growing smile. She leaned sideways towards her sister, her hands hid behind her back, squeezing and twiddling her fingers as if isolating her energetic excitement in this motion. "Are you ready?" she sang.

Elsa gestured from her head to toe, shortly displaying her usual sheer, crystal blue, snow flaked embedded, off-the-shoulder, calf length dress.

Anna's smile faltered, but her glowing eyes remained unfazed. "Doesn't the cold bother you?"

"Not really," Elsa shrugged, "I've gotten used to it.

"Oh… really? 'Cause I always wondered… but that makes perfectly sense… and yeah…"

Elsa cracked an amused grin, and Anna mirrored the smile before both sisters broke into laughter.

"What a way to break the awkward silence!" Anna giggled.

"Indeed," Elsa added, "So let's go and build that snowman I promised years ago!"

"How about this," Anna suggested softly. As soon as she got her sister to lean in closer to hear what she was saying, Anna broke into a sprint down the corridor, "LAST ONE THERE WILL BE BURIED IN THE SNOW!"

"Hey!" Elsa exclaimed, "That's unfair, Anna!"

A loud guffaw echoed down the hallway as the younger sibling's response.

"We'll see about that," she muttered. Lifting her dress to slide her right leg through the slit, the queen of Arendelle transformed the palace rugs into a thin glass of ice within at an exponential rate. It was not long before reaching Anna, and led her to her downfall, literally.

"Now who's playing unfair?!" Anna shrieked as she struggled to balance herself against the corridor walls.

It was Elsa's turn to respond with laughter as she glided by her fumbling sister with graceful ease. "You should have known better!"

With a frustrated sigh, an idea suddenly implemented itself in Anna's mind. Light returned to Anna's eyes as she quickly got herself at the middle of the corridor. With as much acceleration as she could muster from pushing her feet off the ice, Anna slid on her stomach across the ice, over took her sister, and screamed back, "Meet you at the door!"

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, urgently, "Wait!"

_Dejavu._ It seemed like history was repeating itself all too soon. Picking up speed, Elsa's feet increased the ice's regeneration varying from thickness to crawling its way on the walls for dear life.

"Slow down!"

_Slow down._ The ice grew thicker and thicker than the previous one.

"Anna!"

_Anna!_

Anna slid down the frozen stair case and crashed into the armored statue. With a loud clank, the race ended . Elsa skid to a halt, her breath caught in her throat.

"M'fi-" Several loud clangs later and Anna emerged repeating her condition with laughter. "Looks like I'm the one who's buried!" It was her sister's worried expression that quickly changed the playful mood into an tense one. .Anna quickly stood up, causing her to lose her sense of equilibrium. Elsa was ready to catch her, but Anna managed to retain her sense of balance and stood upright. "Heh… head rush," Anna chuckled, embarrassed. Elsa frozen in place, her mind slowly registering her given state during the passing event. She dropped her hands at lightning speed.

Sensing her sister's urgency, Anna reached out to comfort her, but hesitated. Elsa smiled gratefully and reached for her hand, cupping them in between hers gently. "Thank you," she said earnestly, before dropping their hands. "Can we… do this next time?"

Anna's mouth parted to voice her complaint, but seeing her sister's pleading eyes made her close them. Instead, she answered, "Okay…"

"Thank you," she replied before heading back to the bedroom chambers. "But…" Elsa faced her sister. "You're okay, right?"

"Ah…" she nodded, then smiled sadly, "I'm sorry."

"No, no, that's my fault," Anna interjected, "I'll just go visit Sven and Kristoff for the time being."

"Tell them, I said hi," Elsa replied softly.

"Okay. I will." Just as Anna was turning away to fix the pile of armor, she pounced on her sister for a quick tight hug, a smile and returned back to her pile of work. Elsa was too surprised to react, but as she walked away, returning back to their bedroom quarters to clean up the her share of the chaos, she wore a smile on her face as she worked.

Outside of the castle, she was immediately greeted by passing villagers and flocked by interrogating children of her usual routinely visits to the North mountain by foot. Because of this, the villagers would often stop Elsa and insistently offer her thick articles of clothing to keep her warm. "What if Jack Frost nips your nose, Queen Elsa?" one of the children asked.

"He won't," Elsa replied, surprised to hear such a nostalgic adage from ages ago. Nevertheless, she was grateful that the were concerned with her well-being. It never did occur to her that her body could withstand and such a frigid weather-it seemed like second nature.

Approaching the ocean, Elsa brought full attention to her powers-to created footprints of lily pads to save as her bridge to the mountains without triggering another external snow or any other harm to the kingdom. She regained confidence when her fist step created the right amount of ice that she needed. Her next foot gave the same amount She transferred her first foot over, and the thin block returned to its liquid place. She sighed with relief and continued her way at a gradual increasing pace. By a third way there, she was already sprinting with ease, and before she knew it, she was already on the North Mountain-how she made it there in such a short time, she'll never know, but all he knew was to get there as fast as possible.

The young queen felt a sense of serene now that she was able to be alone to release some of her powers. She round pleasure manifesting a temporary flurry over the mountain to trust each person as greater lengths. The ground groaned and shook as a tower of ice shout out of the ground. She formed a replica 50 feet away followed by another ice-made kingdom that was similar to her first creation a week ago. Inside the new castle was a large spacious ballroom that could possibly fit all the residents of Arendelle and still have room for a long dining table and a featured live band.

Lost in her own fantasy, Elsa altered her dress into a heart shaped bodice with off-the-shoulder transparent, powder blue sleeves decorated with various patterns of snow fake, and a floor length tiered skirt tat had clustered small snowflakes grouped near crumpled, sewn sites. Her heels remained the same as well as her hair-a side braid over her first shoulder. Next, Elsa created several sculpted human figures to represent her guests. She pictured common scenarios: dukes mingling with other dukes to discuss collaborations and business sites, women gathered nearby the refreshments and condiments sharing juicy gossips, and then here were the couples dancing gracefully, but within one another's company. Last, but not the least, was herself, sitting at the throne with a sore back from sitting straight for too long. What seemed like a desolate castle became an occupied, lively celebration. The statues did what they were programmed to do and Elsa continued how she would usually react during parties: silence and observation.

She imagined a young princes to offer his hand to her and ask for a dance and a handsome sculpture did as he was requested. Elsa fell into a temporary bliss as they took over the center of the ballroom. The queen was passed around during spins to other waiting male figures, dancing to an imaginary tempo inside her head. When she came to a stop with her last partner and finally looked at his face, Elsa jumped back from disbelief. It was a familiar prince with a well built figure and a charming, handsome face. The iris in his round eyes lacked the false, gentle emerald tint, and his perfectly shaped mid-parted hair lacked its auburn sheen. This person was unmistakable.

"Prince Hans," Elsa gasped. How did-no, why did her mind conjure up this manipulative individual?

The Prince did not respond, only stared at her, locked in place with his back bowed and head raised to meet look at her. Despite being an ice creation, she found his gaze unnerving and uncomfortable. She took several steps back, before bumping into a familiar company. Two built guards sneered at Elsa while a duke's head peaked out from behind them.

Panic built up inside of the young queen, causing her to flee the ballroom. She fled to the floor of the gate and was immediately greeted by the person she sought to seek comfort.

"Anna!" she hugged tightly, but quickly sensed something aloof. She retracted to see a frozen figure of her sister smiling back to her, as she was swallowed by another layer of chipping icicles. She retracted immediately, tripping over one of the inner ruffles of the tiered skirt.

"Control it, Elsa," she commanded herself.

A large crack formed between herself and the frozen guests.

"Conceal it…"

Large sharp icicles emerged from the walls, some impaling the guests that were in the way.

"Don't feel it!"

A shattered glass.

"Elsa stop it!"

The ballroom collapsed all around her, destroying her temporary bliss and nightmare.

The cold winds roared over the young queen as she fought for control. It seemed like an eternity had passed before the storm died down. The sun was beginning to set and Elsa was left dazed and disoriented, on the ground. She couldn't return to Arendelle or the states, but she couldn't stay here and cause an uproar of her sudden disappearance either.

Elsa sighed as she stared at the sun kissed skies, contemplating if she should stay a bit longer until she had fully recovered form the trauma. She clamped the palm of her hands over her eyes and sighed. Frustrated tears emerged from the corners of her eyes, but was quickly excused when she felt something land on the tip of her nose. Her manifested flurry was raining droplets of crystals unconsciously. Regardless, her mind focused on the contact between her nose and the crystal… there was something nostalgic about it. She knew very well that her parents had always joked about this adage to Anna and her during the winter, or when Elsa herself crated an indoor snow playground.

Jack Frost might nip your nose.

Was there such a person? She wondered. She stared at the flurry long and hard, before putting an ened to the raining crystals. Elsa sat up then on her feet. She gazed sadly at her ballroom gown one last time before changing it back to her crystal blue, off-the-shoulder, powder blue sleeve, long dress.

An airy whistle from behind brought the queen to her stiff state. She was alone when she arrived, she recalled. Did someone witness her destructive state? Fear held her gaze forward, but her curiosity and the thought of an individual to do such an audacious action gave her the strength to turn around, slowly and hesitantly.

It was not someone she knew at Arendelle, but perhaps a foreigner? He was slim built, had pale skin, an unnatural shade of snowy locks, and a pair of strikingly cerulean eyes. He wore a blue sweater with a frost pattern circling around the collar, brown trousers with tattered and frayed bottom stopping a couple inches above his calf, and he carried a long staff with a G-shaped arch that strongly resembled a shepherd's crook. The strangest of all was exposing his bare feet in the snow.

"Who are you? She asked whilst turning around to fully face him, alarmed.

"Oh?" he hummed in a rich baritone voice, "so you can see me?"

"See you?" she repeated.

"Yup," he answered while approaching her, "usually those who believe in me are able to see me."

"W-wait. Stop. Don't come any closer," Elsa warned, taking several steps back defensively.

"Relax, you won't hurt me." He continued to approach her.

"No, stop! Please." Another step back.

"Trust me, you won't," the mysterious guy replied, then urgently, "Don't take another step-"

Too late to finish his warning, Elsa slipped off the edge of the cliff that once connected to the highest peak. She shrieked and clenched her eyes shut while internally, she wondered if this is how she's supposed to die. A tragic accident-a clumsy one, unfortunately.

suddenly, she landed on something firm, and she was being lifted up, defying gravity. When she opened her eyes, she noticed the G-arched staff to her right and the foreigner on her left. Within seconds, they were back on the mountain.

"H-how!?" she questioned breathlessly.

"Well, it seems I can fly," the boy replied sheepishly while feigning embarrassment by scratching he neck with his free hand after setting the girl down.

"You have a gift too?"

He shrugged. "I guess. For a long time now."

"You don't look-"

"-older? Yeah, not physically. I've been stuck looking 17 for years now. I don't even know how old I really am. A pregnant silence. "And it seems like you have a gift to manipulate the winter."

A heavy atmosphere fell upon them.

"If you knew, wy didn't you stay away form me? You saw what I'm capable of, right?" Her eyes gleamed with urgecy and desperation at the same time, but also sadness.

He thought hard in silence and answered slowly, "I couldn't… even if I wanted to. You see-" He reached for the young queen's left hand.

"No, don't! I'll hurt you!" she protested frantically.

Ignoring her complaints, the boy's right hand stacked of her left and brought it over his right breast. He left his hand over hers to provide comfort. "It's fine, see?"

"I-I don't understand. You sh-should h-have…"

"This is what I'm trying to say," the boy replied, "I can't leave you, now that I know that there's someone like me." He paused to gently brush a thumb over her hand. "You understand what I'm saying, right?"

Elsa retracted her tingling left hand slowly, looking away and a bit warmer than usual. "I understand," she whispered sadly.

"Oh yeah, did you find out what my name is yet?" he asked, changing the subject to a lighter note. He lift a brow to emphasize his curiosity.

She stared back at him with a mirrored look but with a questioning gaze in her eyes.

"Come on," he challenged playfully, "I gave you the dead give away the moment we met." Another questioning look from the queen. "Well, you're the one who got that piece of snowflake on your nose from that flurry of yours."

"Oh…" she sighed.

Suddenly it all made sense to her. This guy… she never knew he even existed in the first place. She only heard of his tale from folk stories when she was still a child. How long ago did she last hear this tale?

"You're… Jack Frost."

"And we have a winner!" he grinned. "We're late on the introductions, but anyways, it's better late than never." He offered a hand to her.

"Elsa," she answered, and shook his hand firmly.

"Elsa?" she nodded. "So, Elsa-pretty name by the way," Elsa smiled embarrassedly in response, "how about we make a deal right now?"

"What sort of deal do you have in mind?" Elsa inquired.

"We'll train together. Ill help you control your powers."

"What's in it for you?" Elsa asked skeptically.

"Nothing really," Jack responded. Elsa lifted a brow, she didn't buy it. "No I'm serious. There's no catch, but if I had to make one up, it would be to get to know you better. You're… pretty interesting…" Elsa blushed, that was the first time she was ever complimented after being seen during her destructive state. "So what do you think?"

"I…uh…" Elsa folded her hands together, nervously.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends," he smiled, encouragingly. Something about his smile was so contagious that Elsa had to smile back. "So I take it as a yes?"

"Yes," Elsa confirmed, "but how will we see each other again?"

"Easy," he smiled, "where ever there is snow, you'll find me there. You basically summoned me here in the first place."

"What about reverse?"

"Don't worry about that. Just… when ever you feel up to training then cast another flurry and let it land on your nose."

"Does that really call for you?"

"No," Jack chuckled. "It let's believers see me. Just trust me on this. I'll come when you're up for anything."

Elsa eyed him skeptically, second thoughts entering her mind. She became unsure if she should trust his words, but at this point, her morals were jumbled. In the end, she gave him the benefit of doubt. She said nothing more.

"Before I go, do you have some sort of transportation that will escort you back?"

"I prefer to be independent," Elsa answered patiently.

"Wait, you came here by foot?" he exclaimed bewildered.

Elsa smiled and nodded.

"You're kidding! In that attire? Doesn't your feet hurt? You're wearing ice heels, right Geeze, that must hurt a lot."

The platinum blond haired woman shrugged, a smile still plastered on her lips.

"That's insane," Jack Frost commented, his hands combed through his hair to add emphasis. "Okay, I made up my mind."

"What?" Elsa asked.

"I'll take you back myself."

"You don't need to do that for me," the queen complained.

"It'll be faster. And… didn't your parents ever tell you not to be alone at sunset? In a forest especially. There could be wolves around here…" She glared at him, questioning if his motives were meant to offend her or not. "Although I'm sure you can take care of yourself." Her sharp glare went away. "Come on, I'll take you back."

"Jack, there's no need to-"

Jack had cut her off by sweeping her in his arms. "Sorry, princess, but I don't like to keep an argument going when it's not even going anywhere. So hold on tight."

"W-wait I'm not read-eeeee!" Elsa was not mentally prepared by Jack's enormous leaps. It felt both like a horrifying and exhilarating experience. She was literally in the face of death, but her life was held in the hands of this stranger. He could drop her and have her dead in a heart beat, but she gave him her trust. All she could do was close her eyes and grip his neck securely.

Within minutes, they were on the stone bridge towards Arendelle. It took Elsa a good minute or two to find her strength in her legs again. Her reflection in the water also proved a horrendous bad hair day with strays of hair poking out from random areas.

"So this is where you were born?"

"Yes. This small little town is called Arendelle."

"Interesting," he commented, "mind showing me around sometime?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Well, then, I'll see you next time, Elsa. It was nice to meet you."

"You too, Jack."

With one last glance at the young queen's eyes, Jack flew upwards, hollering, "Hey wind! Take me home!"

And just like that, he vanished with the breeze.

* * *

**A/N:**

**My first Jelsa fanfic and I'm a little scared of how I portrayed them out. I'm not entirely confident of how they act out out, but please give me some feedback about that if I need the improvement! (That will totally help me a lot!)**

**It's a bit rough around the edges, but I hope the story will build up somehow. I'm just going the the flow lately. And pictures on tumblr are inspiring snippets of scenes. I don't know where I'm heading, but I hope it'll be interesting :'3**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Oh yeah, I officially call their cross over "Rise of the Frozen Hearts" just because they were both emotionally scarred over something and had to overcome it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Noises

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/The-Queen-s-Guardian-Ch-2-Noise-428648809

**(c) "The Queen's Guardian" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

**Summary:**

It's a little over a week since the catastrophic turn of events on Elsa's coronation day and Queen Elsa is slowly growing used to her new life after 13 years of servitude in isolation. Now that she's free to use her powers in the open, Elsa still fears that her powers may cause harm without proper rehearsals-a difficult lesson she must embark on her own... or is there another who is cursed and blessed with a similar gift?

* * *

"Jack! Where have you been? We were looking all over for you!" the Tooth Fairy exclaimed whilst flying towards him.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Jack apologized, "I forgot that I had some unfinished business to attend to."

The Tooth Fairy stared at him quizzically but said nothing.

"So anyways, about North's idea bout Christmas? Mind sharing the extra details?"

The Tooth Fairy glowed, "Oh, yes! Well here's basically North's idea-wait do you still remember what we did when we collected the children's teeth? Well anyways, his idea is…"

Jack could practically guess the entire idea by now. Rather than listen to the idea-although it sounded fun and he admits that he liked it-he was focused on something else. Someone he had met less than an hour ago.

He was flabbergasted-who knew that word existed-no, maybe even breath taken. Okay, maybe it was her appearance, but far more than that is the way she used her powers to express herself on those Western mountains. His gut told him that his actions were wrong, but his growing curiosity got the best of him. He arrived when a storm brewed on a warm evening.

* * *

_Below him was a palace of ice. Two pillars of cone-shaped roofs guarded the sides of the main building, the cubicle, at the center. He was amazed by the amount of effort put into the beautiful and intricate details on the exterior appearance. At the center of the cubicle lied six horizontal rows of vertical rectangular-shaped windows cut into two by three squares. The outer frames were etched by swirls of vines and leaves, as if the actual plant was growing out of the crevices and into the sunlight. A snowflake resided on alternating squares of the window, giving a total of three designs per window. Floating to the other side, two large glass doors with snowflake door handles sat on the third step in between two similar mirrors with the latter design. Surprisingly, despite the door's transparent appearance, it was too thick to distinguish the interior design of the building._

_Jack landed in front of the ten-foot, towering door, reaching for the handle when a crack emerged at the top of the entrance._

_"What the-" he gasped, "I didn't do anything yet."_

_Another crack formed a foot away from his bare feet._

_"Oh come on, it's not like I gained a couple hundred pounds just now!"_

_Several more cracks formed on the glass door itself, chipping off several fractals of ice. Inside he heard a low murmur emanating form the far right side of the building. Unfortunately, the cracked glass's position prevented him from seeing who it was. Instead he took notice of several large icicles protruding from the ground._

_He heard an irregular tapping sound from what seemed like…_

_**Heels?**__ He thought, __**Who in their right mind would wear heels on ice? **__Before he could continue his rant, the voice from earlier grew louder._

_"Conceal it…"_

_"Conceal what?" he hollered, then he recalled that this stranger probably couldn't see him or hear him anyways._

_"Don't feel it!" the voice was louder, frantic, and intense. He could now distinguish it to belong to a woman. Along with her frantic commands, several cracks formed across the smooth glass. The palace of ice was about to collapse!_

_Panicked, Jack Frost hollered for the girl's attention, despite his awareness of being ignored. He remembered his staff a second later and slammed it on the collapsing frame. He successfully entered into the palace and spotted the woman couched on her knees, her hands covered her face from view._

_"Come on!" he exclaimed, "Let's get you out of here!" He reached for her shoulders, but fell horrified as they went through her. Despair and frustration overwhelmed the young guardian as he attempted a couple more times. The palace was going to collapse any second and he could only stand there and watch her die from being completely useless. Bitterly he found it completely ironic that his position as a guardian is supposed to protect the heart and minds of children-perhaps even immature adults-and yet still leave the non-believing adults to their death. His hope diminishing, the young guardian gripped his hair with frustration as he decided that he might as well stay with her and be crushed or sliced to death for his uselessness._

_**Wait.**__ "That's it!" he exclaimed. Jack crouched as close as possible to the despaired woman and plunged his staff on the ground, creating several thick layers of ice, as tall as his staff, over them from the collapsing building. He did his best to shroud his body over the young woman's frame with one hand, despite falling through her, in case the outer ice broke through his elliptical sphere while the other held the rooted staff in place. He heard several impacts bounce off his miniature ice dome for several seconds before the chaos was finally lifted. Jack gave another second or two before removing his staff along with the dome._

_He flew off several feet away from her and landed with his staff hitting the ground first followed by his feet, then his knees. For a moment, he thought he was a goner. If not for his quick thinking, they were both going to be dead. Never had Jack Frost ever come across such a near-death experience with a human being before. He was about to release a whistle of relief, but was stuck in his throat when a sudden movement from the corner of his right eye caught his attention. The girl was standing up now, her back was faced towards him as she stared at he sky. Her image from behind gave him the impression of a lonely, distant woman despite how beautiful she was dressed in one of those formal, ruffled, cake-layered-skirt-at least that's what he called them-kind of dress. Her platinum blond hair was disheveled, probably before the collapsing building, but she still held on to its braided structure. A moment later, her right hand gestured upwards and sparkling fractals encircled the bottom end of the skirt. Fixated on the winter wisps surrounding her, Jack watched as her wardrobe completely transformed into a hip hugging bodice of the most clearest crystal blue hue then to a loose, waterfall skirt fading into the richest shade of sapphire blue. Suddenly his choked relief came out as amazement and awe._

_He saw her shoulder tense and his eyes widened._

_**Crap,**__ he thought to himself, __**Did she hear me?**__ She answered by turning to meet his gaze. He fell speechless as he took a good look at her from her slicked-back fringes to reveal a brighter reflection of his blue eyes surrounded by purple eye shadow and dark pink lips to her think frame, dressed in the radiant umbre gown. Even if he tried, there was no way he could deny such a beautiful sight. Suddenly it dawned on him that he was lucky to save such a creature, and yet give himself a horrible first impression. __**What a great way to give your first impression, Jack,**__ he chastised himself sourly._

_"Who are you?" she interrogated cautiously in a clear alto tone._

_He decided to paly it off. "Oh? So you can see me?"_

_"See you?" she was confused. Her face easily gave it away._

_"Yup. Usually those who believe in me will see me."_

_He didn't know he was approaching her until she exclaimed, "W-wait. Stop… Don't come any closer." A step back made him take not of the dress's knee length slit on her right leg._

_"Relax," he replied gently, "you won't hurt me."_

_"No, stop. Please!"_

_"Trust me, you won't." Sensing how her proximity to the ledge was, he exclaimed, "Don't take another step-"_

_Abandoning his usual to their disobedience-face palming-he dove off the edge like a pencil to be beneath her and braced himself for the impact. Although she was and looked light, she sure packed a punch from free falling. But he made no attempt to express gravity's wrathful impact._

_It was moments later when they finally reached the top of the mountain once more when she uttered, "H-how?" He set her down and played coy._

_"Well, it seems I can fly for…" he scratched his neck, "a while now."_

_"You have a gift too?" she asked._

_"I guess… for a long time."_

_"You don't look-"_

_"Older?" he smirked. He could read her by now, "Yeah, not physically. I've been stuck looking 17 for years now. I don't even know how old I am." He instantly regretted adding that last sentence. Why did she need to know his age?_

_**Stupid.** Nevertheless he continued, "And it seems like you have the gift to manipulate winter."_

_She was silent, leaving the atmosphere tense and awkward. Then finally she answered, "If you knew, why didn't you stay away from me? You saw what I'm capable of, right?" her eyes reflected loneliness and desperation, despite knowing that she meant well._

_"I couldn't…" he chose his words slowly, "if I waned to… you see…" He reached for her hand gently while she gazed back at his with horrified, wide pairs._

_"No, don't," she attempted to pull away, "I'll hurt you."_

_He held firmly, yet gently, and brought it to his chest. He was surprised by how warm her hand felt against his-not too warm like Jamie's or any other warm blooded human being. Perhaps it's because she's cold blooded from using the same gift as his. "It's fine, see?"_

_"I-I don't understand. You sh-should h-have…"_

_"This is what I'm trying to say. I can't leave you, now that I know that I know that there's someone like me. You understand what I'm saying right?"_

_She pulled away, uncomfortably, probably due to their contact. He felt embarrassed for the extended contact as well. "I understand."_

_One last push to keep their dying conversation alive, Jack asked, "Oh yeah, did you find out what my name is yet?"_

_She replied with silence and a stare._

_"Come on, I gave you the dead give away the moment we met."_

_She continued to stare at him quizzically, silently._

_"Well, you're the one who got that piece of snowflake on your nose from that flurry of yours."_

_"Oh…" realization hit her, "You're… Jack Frost?"_

_"And we have a winner!" He chuckled friendly, "we're late on the introductions, but anyways, it's nice to meet you…"_

_"Elsa," she answered politely._

_"Elsa." He offered a hand and she shook it. "So, Elsa-pretty name by the way."_

_**Smooth, Jack. Smooth,**__ his conscious commented sarcastically, but it worked. Her face bloomed a rosy pink. "How about we make a deal right now?_

_"What sort of deal do you have in mind?"_

_"We'll train together… I'll help you control your powers."_

_"What's in it for you?"_

_**Sharp girl.**_

_"Nothing really." It was an honest answer, but she didn't seem to buy it. "How about in exchange we'll get to know about each other, what do you think?"_

_"I…uh…" she must have sensed his earnest tone._

_"Im sure we'll be great friends…" She was silent, but didn't appear to dislike it. "So is it a yes?"_

_She paused, then nodded. "Yes, but how will we see each other again?"_

_"Easy. When ever there is snow, you'll find me there," jokingly, "you basically summoned me here in the first place."_

_"What about the reverse way?"_

_**She fell for it,**__ he chuckled internally. "Don't worry about that. Just… when ever you feel up to training, then cast another flurry and let it land on your nose."_

_"Does that really call you?" she was really taking this under consideration._

_"No," Jack chuckled, unable to hold his amusement. He really got her. She was really gullible. It was cute and entertaining. The guardian decided to tell her the truth, "It lets only believers to see me. Just trust me on this. I'll come when you're up for anything."_

_She was quiet again, debating if she could trust him-he knew she noticed his little tease. He left that for her to decide. Looks like she accepted._

* * *

"-think, Jack?..."

After learning of her travel by foot and dubbing her insane, he dropped the young woman off at her home in the kingdom of Arendelle. Still, she was mysterious despite carrying such an innocent, mature face. He was excited, he won't deny that, that he'll get to know someone who shares the same powers as he posses.

"…Jack?"

For the first time in forever, he didn't feel lonely anymore. He left to the HQ with greater spirits than usual-no, this was the most happiest he has ever been aside from becoming a guardian or discovering his powers. A smile made its way to his lips.

"Jack!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I think it'll be a great idea to spend a friendly Christmas competition together," he replied rather quickly. He had almost forgotten that he was talking to the Tooth Fairy about their future plans.

The worried look in Tooth Fairy's eyes were replaced by a warm glow as she flew with excitement. "Oh, isn't it wonderful?! I can't wait to see the children again!" A pregnant silence calmed the atmosphere. "Honestly, I envy you, Jack."

"Huh?" the young guardian replied.

"Well, you know, you get to see kids everyday since it's your job to seek them out and make sure that they still have fun." She sighed, "Me, I'm stuck directing at home base. I have to help the little ones get ready when their time came. Although, I prefer to be going out and collect the teeth myself… We shared this conversation before, haven't we?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded earnestly, "I think this Christmas event will get you close to the kids again."

She giggled happily. "Then, shall we go?"

"We shall."

In peaceful silence, he and Tooth Fairy made their way through North's lively, bustling workshop, often sparing a glance or two to see this year's collection of productions. He recognized some, more or less from watching the children's TV. One he found great interest were the Nerf guns. He did have a thing for launching projectiles after all.

A yard away from the enormous door and into the guardian headquarters, Jack could already make out two boisterous voices discussing their_important_ seasonal holidays. This was the normalcy between the two. But the only way to cast their differences aside is when a crisis took place, or bluntly stated: a sudden decrease in believers.

"Christmas is the most important event of the year!" North stated.

"But you did say that Easter was just as important," Bunny recalled.

"Really?" The big man mused, "I don't remember such event."

Bunny slapped his frontal paws on his face sliding them vertically at an upbeat pace.  
"What's going on here?" Jack asked.

Hearing the winter guardian's voice brought Bunny back to his normal, tough façade. Only it was shattered when he bounded up close to Jack and put his paws on his shoulders with frantic desperation.

"Awright, awrigt, I know I'm not hallucinatin' from that time," Bunny directed to North. Then to Jack, "Please, I'm beggin' ya, mate, this once. Please tell me that North did say that Eastah was impohtant this pawst yeeuh."

Stuck in a delicious, once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, of course Jack Frost couldn't help but side with North. Bunny was being too out of character, how could he not? With a win from North as his final decision, Jack turned his attention to the despaired hare.

"Gee, uh, I don't seem to recall that, Bunny, sorry."

"Now ya listen to me here, mate. Yo'h lyin' to me a'wntcha? Yo'h sidin' with Ol' North? Ya think this is entehtainment to ya, eh? Well, if ya lyin' to me I swear I will job you!" he stated threateningly whilst tightening his grip on the young guardian's sweater.

"Hey, hey, you only asked me if I recalled. It's a simple question, and I provided you an answer," Jack replied amusedly, as he broke free from the rabbit's grip. But since he was in a fantastic mood, Jack decided to let this golden opportunity fall in the rabbit's favor. "Besides, Bunny, I'm not the one who asked to record it as proof."

North responded with a grimace and a pinch to the bridge of his nose.

"Awsked to get… this… recohded…?" realization sparked in his eyes. "Ah remembah sayin' that! I knew I wasn't crazy no'h away with the pixies. Ah knew ya just tryna hide the dinkins from me, North!"

"It was only at that given situation," North defended, "Christmas is still most important."

"So ya admit ya played sillybuggers with me, eh?" He eyed critically.

"Enough of your gibberish and whatnot, Bunny," North changed the situation. Realizing a certain member's change in behavior, "don't you find somethin' odd about Jack just now?"

"Pull ya head in, I don't want to hea' what ya sayin'!" he muttered, impatiently.

"Ah, yes, now that you mentioned it…" the Tooth Fairy had been quiet up until this point, "Jack, you have been acting a bit strange lately."

The Sandman, ignored until this point, expressed his agreements with a thumb up above his head.

"Correct, Sandy," North agreed, "Jack, your not one to give up a good teasin'. It's been in your nature, boy."

The hare perked up, at last giving into the change of topic. "Well I'll be a stunned mullet, ya did do somethin' out of ya chahktah, mate."

"Is something bothering you, Jack? You seemed out of it earlier too," the Toot Fairy asked worriedly.

"Is it Jamie?" North guessed."

"Uh…" he nodded vehemently, "Yeah. It's Jamie. I miss the little guy… It's hard to believe that I haven't seen him in a long time, you know, being a guardian and all," Jack agreed.

"Well, you can go see him if you want Jack. No one's gonna stop you," North encouraged. "It don't hurt to see a familiar face every once in a blue moon, ya know."

"Yeah," Jack replied, "I'll do that after making my rounds. I'll go ahead then." Before Jack left the headquarters, he muttered, "I'll be expecting the Big 5's Christmas event this year." Just to leave the atmosphere heartily and laid back. He said nothing more and departed to do his daily job.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I stayed up the previous night since I couldn't get any sleep. So I decided to finish writing this since my Finals is this week (and I procrastinated. I'll be fine, don't worry).**

**Anyways, I'm drilling a lot of symbolisms in my stories as I usually do, and yes the chapter's name is symbolic (I'll write it down in my journal an explanation later). But still, I had a lovely time writing from a concentrated Jack's POV. (It's more descriptive here than Elsa's... again I'll explain later in the journal). So stay tuned for that note later!**

**A lot of apostrophes on this one since I'm tryin out a term here called "regional dialect." Basically it's purposely misspelling words just to get the sound/accent of the word to be heard. As you can see here, I tried super hard to get Bunny's Australian accent. I'll probably go back and fix North's someday... but for now I think this is how he usually speaks?**

***...I will job you! = I will hit/punch you.**

***...away with the pixies = dreaming.**

***...dikins = truths.**

***...sillybuggers = messing around**

***Pull ya head in = I don't want to listen to you so shut up**

**(Reference: alldownunder.**

**com/australian-slang/dictionary-phrase-2.**

**htm)**


	3. Chapter 3: Realm of Reverie

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/The-Queen-s-Guardian-Ch-3-Realm-of-Reverie-435180803?ga_submit_new=10%253A139311814

**(c) "The Queen's Guardian" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

**Summary:**

It's a little over a week since the catastrophic turn of events on Elsa's coronation day and Queen Elsa is slowly growing used to her new life after 13 years of servitude in isolation. Now that she's free to use her powers in the open, Elsa still fears that her powers may cause harm without proper rehearsals-a difficult lesson she must embark on her own... or is there another who is cursed and blessed with a similar gift?

* * *

A fresh blanket of snow carpeted a field of icy, protruding weeds on a frigid evening in South America. A sea of chilling breezes whip lashed warm-seeking pedestrians as they made their way home after treating their off springs to a trip in the neighborhood park of what was once a soccer field, but now crystallized sand.

It was during his earlier years when Jack discovered an additional pass time that increased his interest with his winter abilities, and that was the children's smiles. No matter how old people aged, a child would always find a reason to smile-even in the present of a blizzard.

He saw it in a mother, as she held her children's hands with both ends. The way her eyes glimmered when she looked at the sky, or how she laughed when her curious infants crossed their eyes when a snowflake landed on their nose. Of course at that point, she would bring up the nursery rhyme and the kid would ask who _he_ is, and she would smile and bring back a story that her ancestors passed down. Seeing, or believing in his existence, came down to them. Some would meet the curious, floating teenager's gaze and express their excitement with a shrill shriek or wave at him. While others would just stare at the horizon, and never experience such a rare encounter.

The young guardian decided that he had accomplished brewing his storm for the South American children who were on break, and to return to the United States to visit a special friend. Jack Frost launched himself into the air, calling after the wind to send him back to his homeland. With a yelp of exhilarating excitement, Jack was spiraled back into a small neighborhood that was once called his home.

A mixture of euphoria and nostalgia settled in him as Jack landed on an auburn roof of a two story home. He lied flat on his stomach and cautiously inched his upper body to dangle himself off the edge of the roof-even with his ability to take flight, Jack still found it unnerving to hang upside down.

Straining in the darkness to look for the familiar small figure, he suddenly felt an unexplainable sensation in his chest-a limbo between satisfaction and sadness-when he found a bigger frame in the bed, and it baffled him. This sensation was hard to grasp, let alone express in words. He didn't recognize until a certain woman easily expressed it with gentle gestures. She emerged with utmost silence with each step to make up for her squeaky entrance to the boy's bedroom. The pouring moonlight revealed a tired look on her face, but her eyes maintained such a soft expression as she made her way to her growing child's bed. She sat near the sleeping figure and brushed his messy locks aside and kissed his naked forehead. She played with his hair another couple seconds before getting up and heading for the exit. As she closed the door, she murmured something so softly, that Jack could have easily missed had it not been a silent environment.

"My little boy's growing up too fast."

And that's when it hit the immortal guardian. He knew that he was sharing the same emotions as his very own mother. Now he knew what he was feeling: a disheartening sensation of watching a life grow too fast before your very eyes, well for Jack, it left him devastated to miss a life full of adventure. To him, Jamie was not just a friend but, daresay, like his very own child or brother, or kin-well, you get the picture-he saw him as someone he had watched over.

It was then Jack pondered to himself if the boy ever spared a thought about him every once a while, or ever at all. He also wondered if he'll still have the time to witness Jamie's growth into adulthood. But in most cases, he couldn't. Even before his position as a guardian, the children Jack used to interact with have grown up and left no trace of a memory of him other than keep his legacy living with hand-me-down stories. With a sad smile, Jack touched a section of the window, spreading misty swirls of branching petals. With an index finger, he drew out the symbol of their blooming friendship. As he floated away, he finally found the word that perfectly expressed his feelings during their brief reunion; a certain word that he naively sputtered without fully comprehending its true meaning: missing a special individual.

For several more seconds, Jack watched Jamie's peaceful face as he dreamed of endless, fun adventures; times that he wished that he was still present for. But alas, he needs to leave and hold on to the promise he had made the previous day. He made no attempt to hide the growing excitement tugging on the edge of his lips as he floated across the sky on his back. He took his time, not wanting to arrive too early, but also not too late-he was aware of the time difference.

No matter, Jack arrived when the sun still hid behind the North Mountain. Since he had free time, Jack flew to the stone bridge that connected the natural site to the kingdom, and decided to explore the unfamiliar territory by foot. Almost immediately, he was hit by a wave of peace and tranquil atmosphere-a remarkable difference from the usual bustling and tentative atmosphere that he's usually submerged in at North's workshop and his previous hometown, Burgess. He factored out that their location in a rural landscape influenced such atmosphere, then again, it wasn't any different other than its, captivating and breathtaking site.

It was a high pitch squeal and laughter that brought Jack out of his dazing wander. He was surprised to see little ones emerging from their homes and into the humid air at such an early hour. their jubilant behavior and energy appeared unaffected by the heat, rather, it seemed to increase their reaction twice as before. They giggled and squealed as they ran out of the house after wishing their father a good, hard day's at work. The oldest of the two-about seven years old-knelt on the floor to allow his younger sister to hop on his back. Almost immediately a smile crept on to the young guardian's face as he followed after them, gracing the siblings with a cool breeze to offer some relief from their combined heat along with the weather.

A chiming giggle from the girl perked her brother's attention. "Queen?"

"Yeah," the eldest replied, "I feel it too. I think she's encouraging us to keep going!"

The girl replied with a impulsive line of nods.

"Careful, Gracie, don't want to fall off now, do you?"

"No!" she chirped, "Queen!"

"Alright we're almost here!"

Jack was amazed by how motivated the children of Arendelle were in the heat in comparison to Burgess. Like them, he would rather stay in an area that promised a cooler atmosphere. These kids, on the other hand, were insane! But still, he admired them, and wondered why the queen played such a big roll in their lives.

At that moment, the gates to the kingdom opened to reveal a pair of built body guards standing beside the gates. At the center was a small young woman with her hair braided and tied in its pristine condition-at the base of her neck. She wore a deep sapphire heart shaped bodice that trickled down into a light blue, unfolding flower-like skirt. Her arms and shoulder were shrouded by varying sizes of snowflakes caught in a transparent web of delicate wisps and swirls. At the crown of her head was a small tiara with a snowflake embedded just beneath the center point.

Jack's jaw hung open, and had to blink several times to make sure that he was matching the children's chant to what he was visually seeing. Luckily, he was at a safe distance from her view.

"Queen Elsa," the boy bowed, as he set his sister down, "are you going on another stroll?"

She replied with a gentle smile and squat to their height. Without vocally answering his question, she pat his head gently with a gloved hand, followed by his younger sister. Then she removed a glove to form a floating snowflake on the palm of her hand and presented it to her. She made another one and give it to the boy. Both squealed with delight and hugged the queen on impulse. The guards besides the gates tensed, but she brushed off the guards' action with a fluid wave of her hand.

"Take care of each other, okay?" she commented gently as she walked on. The children in turn bowed once more before hurriedly returning home whilst gushing about how they would tell their mother of the Queen's present to them.

By the way he observed her, Jack noticed how gentle, serene, and graceful she carried herself around people in Arendelle in contrast to her spontaneous, yet gullible personality when alone. But in both cases, her sense of caution remained intact. He noticed the way her fingers fidgeted as she slipped on the silky fabric over her right hand.

As soon as more of the village children emerged to greet their queen, Elsa became more stiff and rigid. Her gloves would slip off once more for a source of entertainment, even as granting a light snowfall on the kingdom for relief. Despite putting up a front that her people were unaware of, besides Jack, her eyes and her smile gleamed with genuine care and gentleness.

She excused herself from the gathered children and they bowed to show respect. Soon the crowd dispersed into a village tag while Elsa walked to the stone bridge and stared at her reflection in the rippling lake. She was quiet, contemplating a troubled thought as her hand squeezed the silky material with her exposed hands. Then his face showed up in the lake and she jumped back with a mix of a squeal and a gasp.

He swallowed the erupting tickle in his throat with a fist to the lips, while she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Hey," he chuckled, but quickly maintained it with a cleared throat, "you know I should be the one that's mad." He paused to bow with an arm to his stomach while the other hand held his wooden, rooted staff beside him. Still bowed, he looked up to meet her eyes. "_Your highness_, " he addressed in an overly formal tone, then stood back up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's why I didn't," she replied, gesturing to his presentation. "I don't want to be treated like that." She turned away to stare at her reflection once more.

_It sounds as if she missed the sarcasm_, Jack thought to himself. "Well," he added, "not if you don't want me to, you know." He flew to her side and offered her a free hand. She smiled almost immediately by the gesture and took his hand. "Well, _Elsa_, shall we go?" He is about to pick her up when Elsa protested her disagreement.

"Jack! You can't do tat at this time!"

"Relax, they won't notice. It's not like they're watching you at this distance."

"And if they are?"

"Do you trust me?" His fingers didn't brush against her this time. The atmosphere between them seeped tension. He wasn't sputtering these words just for nothing. His eyes were hard, serious.

Silence and a squeeze to his left hand was her reply. She kept his gaze intact and applied a little more pressure then relaxed, but she didn't pull away. _Very introverted today_, he noted. It was adorable. Taking the action as her answer, he wrapped an arm around her waist securely, and dragged her close to his body.

"Alright! Excuse me there your highness, you may want to wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight," he instructed. The gesture caused them to connect their cheeks. Was he the only one weary of this?

"Wa-Wait! Why can't we just walk?" she interrupted.

"Why walk when we can fly?" Jack chuckled. "Now hold on!"

As they levitated, Elsa exclaimed, "J-Jack don't let me go!" She was choking him with such a tight embrace, she was really holding on to dear life.

He could only choke out a gasp and she untightened her grip. Still it didn't ruin the light atmosphere between them. He let out a chuckle. "Relax, Elsa, I got you."

Almost immediately, the shriek ceased into a hum. Her eyes were squeezed shut while he chuckled at the cute sight. She opened an eye and glared at him, but he was unaffected, drowning in an adrenaline of euphoria.

Within seconds, they finally land at their destination just twenty feet below them. To poke some fun at the damsel in distress, Jack allowed them to free fall for two feet, then into a sudden stop.

"Jack!" she exclaimed. He liked it better when she was more vocal.

"Okay! Okay!" He laughed. That earned him another glare. He chuckled once more, wincing at the pain in his stomach while catching breath. "Sorry, I won't do that again."

She replied with silence and a raised brow. She knew he would never give up his silly actions for anything. His face gave it away.

Once their feet met dry soil, Elsa walked ahead of him without a second glance.

"Hey!" he called out, but she didn't turn. "Wait up, Elsa. I'm sorry, okay? I couldn't resist."

She stopped in her tracks, and he almost fell frightened by her posture, although held regal and great importance, an ominous feeling radiated off of her.

"Elsa?" he called out as he approached her cautiously.

She didn't turn. Perhaps he really did tick her off. Well, that was an understatement. Being tackled by a boulder-sized snowball told him otherwise.

He heard a muffled, bell-like laughter from underneath the snow, and couldn't help but smile and chuckle as well.

"Okay, I deserved that," Jack stated as he pushed himself out of the snow. "And that was impressive for someone who doesn't practice on a daily basis." He pulls himself into a squat to search for his staff before standing up front and a free hand to his hip. "Let's see what you can do."

The queen shrugs, unsure on what to start.

"How about something simple? Like this?"

Jack cupped a free hand in front of him. He wiggled his eyebrows for a second to emphasize his magic and she replied with rolling her eyes and playfully pushing his shoulder. He smiled cockily then blew into his hand to form a snowball. He crushed his fist over it, adding slightly more pressure to his middle finger then reopened it. He approached Elsa with the snowball spinning wildly on his index finger.

"A heart," he stated, then leaning closer to connect their foreheads with a soft, husky voice, "for a beautiful queen."

"S-shut up!" She fell silent right when those words escaped her lips. She had unintentionally blurted a pair of words that she scarcely used in her lifetime. It was an attempt to remain regal and poise, but with such a close proximity, her mind was jumbled. Only the sound of her accelerating heart drummed in her ears. Oh, and her face! It was scorching hot-had she been overexposed in the heat lately? Maybe she should start wearing sunscreen...

But then he pulled away, with a saucy grin on his lips. He was enjoying the way he manipulated her, oh she can see it in the glimmer in his cyan eyes. "I didn't think queens had the audacity to say such words."

That earned him a snow ball to his face, and with his own creation, might she add.

"Ow," he whined, "you broke my heart!"

But she paid no mind to him and approached the edge of the mountain, the very same spot as where they met the previous day.

"Hey! Hey!" he ran in front of her, bringing his staff to block her path, "you remember what happened last time, right?"

But she brushed off the question with a hand to her hip. "You want to see some magic," she huffs, "then you may want to stand back for this one."

"Really?" he challenged, dropping his staff to his side, "Let's see what you can do!"

"You better move!" But before Jack could get out of the way, Elsa unleashed a strong breeze to manifest a bridge shrouded with millions of minuscule ice. Unfortunately for the trouble making boy, the strong gust knocked him off the same ditch that they had fallen the previous evening. Had he not have the ability to fly, Jack would surely have fallen to his death.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, "I could have died there you know!"

Elsa shrugged, planting her arms on her petite waist. "But you didn't," she replied bluntly. It was payback. A scare for a scare, a racing heart for a racing heart.

His lips moved to say something, but reclined. Instead, he tucked his head to his chest, and gave her this pure, innocent image-like a bad seed learning his lesson, except his eyes twinkled with mischief. The boy was concocting something, she could smell it. Instead he raised his head and nodded in a rhythmic manner from observing her to her creation. He was silent, trapped between two reactions: to challenge her if she could do it better or cautiously share his concern to her ice stairwell-incomplete, might he also add.

"Uh.." was the only word that fell out of his lips and Elsa uncrossed her arms to walk in front of the bridge. She lifted her dress gracefully to expose her white flats, and with one foot, contacted the first tread. The scattered ice dissipated to form a circular, smooth, surface with her foot at the center. Jack replied with silence, a slightly parted lip, and a raised brow. then her hands took hold of the handrails and dashed forward forming a repetition of smooth treads, handrails, and a set of three overlapping v-shaped balusters in her wake. Jack ran after her, temporarily forgetting his ability of flight by his amazement of the stairwell's durability. At the top, she's waiting for him, with her hands lying on top of the other over her lower abdomen. She has a small, regal smile on her lips that gave a silent, yet powerful image. She was mocking him in a subtle manner with her half closed eyes and slightly raised chin.

"Okay," he stated leaning against his planted staff. He refused to be defeated this way. "Anything else?" he asked with a smirk and wide eyes.

She hated that haughtily air he carried. For the first time in her life, she wanted to see a person's defeated look. She wanted to see him look surprised, breath taken, disheartened-anything but that cocky grin. She'll make his over confidence be his downfall... _wait, what?_

Instead she smiled gently before raising her hands in the air. A triangular point erupted from the exact spot where her castle once stood, and continued to grow as tall as a hundred feet, but shrinking in width. It was a beautiful, transparent ice drop that shot out a multitude of color right when the sun had reached its zenith.

The guardian pulled away from his staff and stared at the giant monument with awe and wonder. "Wow..." he mouthed. As for the finishing touch, she summoned a cluster of flurry and sprinkled a light amount of snow. It was perfect.

"Okay, I'm impressed," Jack commented, as he met her eyes with an earnest and gentle smile.

Elsa giggled, feeling accomplished, but equally surprised by her capabilities. After a moment, she looked up to meet his eyes, "What about you?"

He shrugged whilst wearing a childish grin. "Well, I suppose a magic trick..."

"A magic trick?" she repeated.

"Yup!" he stated proudly, "now tell me, what animal do you like?"

With such an abrupt question, of course Elsa didn't know what to say. "Uh... I don't know. You pick."

"Hm...well..." the guardian hummed, staring at her long and hard. He would go for the rabbit as he usually would, but Elsa was not a child. He glanced at the ice drop for ideas and back to her. He knew what to make. "Now, watch..." Jack tapped his staff on one of the ice drop's surface to form frosty swirls of snow and drew out what seemed like an animal. He backed away to present it proudly. "Ta-dah!"

Elsa chuckled with his lollygagging behavior, "A bird?"

"No... look closely," he instructed. Then he gathered his hands hands in front of the drawing with his fingers parted and erect to form a spherical shape. then the drawing moved. Tiny snowflakes gathered from the cool surface to form the three-dimensional bird. It flapped its wings as it swirled around the duo before landing on the young queen's shoulder.

"Guess again?" he chimed. "Look closely."

She studied the bird once more and took notice of the small twig on its beak. Suddenly an epiphany hit her. "A dove?"

"Yes," he smiled, "Do you like it?"

"Jack..." she began, "How did you...?"

He shrugged then returned to draw another specie on the glass. This time, several butterflies swirled around them. His magic trick earned him a childlike laughter from the mature woman. He watched her lift her skirt to chase one of them. It was a sight that he would never forget. The closest things to describe it were: a bird taking flight form its harness or a butterfly revealing its true colors. She was a breathtaking and lively sight.

While she was distracted, Jack drew once more on the ice drop and pulled it to life, fluttering gently into his hand. The young guardian hid the creation from sight as he approached the awed queen. He cleared his throat to gain her attention and bashfully shifted his weight from one foot to the next. If not for his staff, the young guardian may have collapsed due to the sudden loss of strength in his legs. This surprised him, since his goal was just to tease her once more.

"A-a rose..." he stuttered with the flower stretched to her. "For a l-lovely queen." Why was he nervous? It's a joke!

But she was reflecting an equal amazement on her face, and flushed from ear to ear as she took the rose hesitantly. To her surprise it felt exactly like a legitimate rose despite its snow-like physique.

He chuckled to himself softly, earning a curious concern from Elsa. "What?"

His laughter went on for a good second or two. Then he answered, "I didn't think that an independent and well-poised young queen could openly express her childish side."

_Jack you idiot_, the back of his mind nagged.

She blinked at him for a few seconds, but says nothing. He falls back into a fit of laughter, unaware that Elsa's hands are quickly forming another snowball. It is moments later when jack noticed Elsa's gesticulations and wiped a tear from his eye. Although the laughter was not initially intended to make a farce of her, but it certainly did remove his shaky behavior. But all thoughts faded once Elsa held another boulder sized snow ball over her head.

"Wait! Wait! Elsa! Your majesty!" he protested, but she heard nothing of it. He starts to run, and she's only a few feet behind. He almost forgot, yet again, of his ability to fly, but it was already too late. He was eaten by the enormous snow. With a groan and wiggling his way out, Jack finally resurfaced on the lower area of the sphere. "Alright," he declared, "this means war!"

Now it was Elsa who fled away while Jack was still pulling his arms and legs out of the snowball. When he was finally out, Jack flew over her, whilst blowing his first ammunition on to his right hand. He landed several feet in front of her, aimed, and launched the snowball to at her face.

In attempt to protect herself, Elsa covered a hand over her face while the other was over her abdomen. Without meaning to, the snowball Jack had thrust stopped at a hair's length away from the hand that protected her face.

Jack scoffed out with shock. "Hey! No fair!" but she only smirked back as she grabbed the ball and threw it at his direction. With quick thinking, Jack whipped out his staff and swung out the trajectory, breaking it into hundreds of pieces. "Hah!" Jack exclaimed, but Elsa was two steps ahead of him and chucked out two newly-formed snowballs. He dodged with his flight ability, followed by forming two of his very own snowballs and launched it from overhead. It was the same time-freezing result, but he did not falter. He had to move faster in order to get a hit, one where she's off guard. He knew immediately that her current ability was used by voluntary control. So he tried again, encircling her to the point that she almost fell of balance. After twelve rotations, he got her from behind, at the center of her back. But before he could whoop out a victory cheer, he remembered the frozen snowballs gathered in a spherical dome over her. She fell tensed at the contact, but she smiled over her shoulder in a menacing manner as the snow balls gathered into a clumped line of ammo's.

"Shoot," he scolded himself. Then it was launched straight at him. He shrieked for a moment as they buried him once more. And that concluded the sport. It might as well be a part of the Guinness World Record, he chuckled to himself. He could see the headlines now: **The world's unbeatable and most impossible snowball war.** This was the most fun he ever had in ages!

"Truce! Truce!" Jack exclaimed once he pulled himself out to meet an armed queen.

"I promise," he exhaled, "no more."

She was weary of him, second guessing his word. She dropped her snowball to her side, prepared just in case.

"Let's try something else for now," he suggested while standing up. He tucked his staff on his right arm and reached for her left hand, armed with the snowball. "You're not planning to hit me with this again, are you?"

Elsa replied with a shrug. "Depends. What are you going to do with it?"

"I wanna try something," Jack answered, "can you change this shape into something else? Well, something than can produce more snowflakes?"

"I'll try," she replied. Elsa concentrated on the snowball and transformed its physique to a palm size snowflake. Then her concentration fell on to the snowflake, serving as an open gate to release sprinkling fractals. Jack gathered his hands over the producing snowflake and stretched the image out. Smiling back at them was the face of a cutely drawn rabbit. They both exchanged an eager smile. Then Elsa changed the snowflake in her palm into a tiny snowman. With Jack's ability, it also came to life as a transparent figure.

It smiled and waved at the two of them. Then it hopped off from Elsa's hand and to Jack's sleeve.

"Woah there, little fella," Jack gasped out whilst keeping an open palm to catch it in case it fell. The snowman crawled up his arm, until it rested on his shoulder and waved back to a smiling, smitten Elsa.

All it took was three chiming bells to bring her back to reality. The snowman disappeared. The fun was over, and she had a duty to return to. Her smile faltered as she glanced back.

"I-"

"-have to go?" Jack finished, a hint of sadness trailing after the last word.

She nodded, "I have some announcements to make." She paused and her eyes glowed, as she grabbed his hand. "A ball!" She retracted, concealing her eagerness with a cleared throat and her hands folded properly in front of her. "In honor of my late parents."

"Oh," Jack responded, his expression falling apologetically.

"N-no, don't be sorry... don't be-at all. It's not something we could control of," she explained, "but thank you for your compassion."

Worried, Jack recalled the previous day's event. "Elsa, about yesterday..."

"Don't worry about it," should have been her answer, but for some odd reason, she wanted to tell him the truth. "My anxiety usually triggers it..." she looked down at her palms, recovering them with gloves, but Jack stopped her and held her bare hands with his.

He caressed them gently with his thumbs, met her eyes, and stated, "It's beautiful, Elsa." That earned her a flushed face, and an embarrassed Jack as he broke their contact and stared at her hands. "Y-your powers," he added for the save, "it's beautiful." He kept his eyes down, while his cheeks flamed, "Elegant and graceful swirls, like a million stars in the sky." He almost wanted to slap himself for sputtering something extremely cheesy.

She was a brighter red, staring at her hands then to his large pair of hands. "Yours as well..." A silence loomed for a moment as she gathered her words carefully. "Brilliant and striking... strong." They met eyes and turned away again, this time their hands dropped to their sides.

The bell rang again as a final warning. _Saved by the bell_, both thought.

"Let's go back," Jack answered. Then offered a hand, "your majesty."

She took it gratefully and hugged herself securely to Jack.

"Uh, since we're gonna go straight to the castle, I think it'd be better if you were..." he offered both of his arms at either side of her, hinting that onlooking residence will notice her if they had flown above their heads.

"Oh," she blushed, "y-you're right."

Gently, Jack cradled the young woman in his arms and flew towards the castle. They were quiet for the most part of the travel, except for Elsa's guidance on where she wanted to be dropped off, and in minutes, they were back at the castle in Elsa's bedroom balcony.

"Well, we're here," he announced. An awkward silence loomed over them. "If you need anything-" she tugged on his sweater as he turned away. Her hands were still exposed.

"I'm scared, Jack..." He knew those words all too well, and immediately faced her. "What if I can't control it?" she whispered as she hung her head.

He planted his hands over her shoulder and looked squarely in her despondent eyes. "Hey, Elsa," he whispered, "look at me."

She glanced up to meet his confident pairs reflecting her color-drained face.

"I believe in you."

He took her bare hands in his. "I saw what you an do. I know you're not the type to harm anyone."

He dropped her hands to her side with a smile, then stood on the rails, prepared to take flight.

"Jack," she called out as he levitated.

"Yes?" He quickly turned to face her.

"Will you come to the ball tomorrow?"

He smiled at her brightly and bowed to her while floating in the air. "It would be an honor."

She curtsied back to as he glanced at her one last time before flying away. "Ill see you soon, your majesty."

Elsa planted her elbows on the handrail, watching the young guardian fly away from sight. She had a smile on her face the entire time, even when she turned away and entered her bedroom chamber.

Several steps later, she was in front of a large mirror, checking over for any signs of any disheveled appearances. Then a familiar tenor voice greeted her from behind.

"Long time no see, your majesty."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Too many images on tumblr and dA totally inspired me to write this chapter (check the link above to see the images!). Earlier, I second guessed myself and hated how it came out, but when I re-read the story I came out happy with the way it turned out. I wanted to focus more on the "tease" with their relationship. Not that I see Jack so negatively, but I really wanted to over-do his mischief, seeing as how Elsa could be manipulated (pure and innocent as she is).**

**Hopefully their interaction here is canon enough. I hope the wait was worth it guys! I wrote over my ideal amount of pages ;A; (13 pages instead of 10).**

**But yeah, hope you enjoyed it ;A;**


End file.
